


Sangre

by manuelianni7



Series: Escrinoviembre (Aurora e Ianni) [23]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, F/F, Family, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manuelianni7/pseuds/manuelianni7
Relationships: Bell-mère & Nami & Nojiko
Series: Escrinoviembre (Aurora e Ianni) [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002024





	Sangre

Bell-mère estaba exhausta. No había otra cosa que la agotase tanto como tener dos trabajos para que la casa se mantuviera en pie. En cualquier otra situación, cualquier otra persona tiraría la toalla, intentaría aprovecharse de alguien o, simplemente, pediría ayuda constantemente. Pero ella era distinta. Ella, que llegaba a casa y solo quería dormir, lo tenía todo. Todo lo que deseó en su vida: forjar una familia. Y sus hijas (porque eran sus hijas, a pesar de no haberlas traído al mundo como la sociedad cree que debe tenerlas) apreciaban a su madre hasta tal punto que, a veces, compartían ese cansancio que Bell-mère traía tras sus jornadas laborales. Pero nunca dejaban la casa desordenada: conocían el valor del trabajo en equipo.

Ese era uno de los principales valores que Bell-mère había enseñado a sus hijas. Nojiko estaba encantada con mantener el hogar en paz y armonía. Nami, sin embargo, era un poco más exploradora y curiosa, y en cuanto tenía un hueco libre, salía al mercado para ver qué objeto le interesaba agenciarse… Y salir corriendo, claro. A pesar del contraste, las dos se llevaban estupendamente, y ambas sentían un gran apego por su madre.

Aunque el tiempo y los distintos eventos alteraron la paz y la estabilidad de la que disfrutaba esta familia, una cosa no cambió nunca: Nami y Nojiko seguían siendo hermanas, al igual que Bell-mère era la madre de ambas. Los lazos de sangre aquí eran distintos. Eran lazos de sangre, sí; pero de sudor y lágrimas también. De esfuerzo. Lazos del querer a la familia que escoges.


End file.
